The Lost Chapters: The Story of Rayman
by AntitoonNato
Summary: The story of Rayman is a sad one. There are no real heroes and darkness lies in unexpected places. Read on to discover that evil has many faces. And you may find some of those faces horrifyingly familiar.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:  
**  
"Wh-what is it?"

"Well, I don't know..."

The two young fairies were nonchalantly walking through the woods when they came upon - well, how would you describe it? It looked like a normal person, except, it didn't have any limbs! It had a red kerchief around its neck and a purple body, with, what seemed like an energy "O" in the center. All of a sudden, it started to move. The younger fairy saw that he was struggling and helped him to the nearest tree stump. The older fairy whispered to the younger, "Be careful, he has an energy source on his body - you know those can be dangerous!"

But the younger fairy simply ignored her and began talking to the being. "H-Hi there, are you okay? My name is Tily and this is Ly - what's your name?"

The limbless creature replied, "My name is - aaahhHHHH! My head, it hurts so much, I-I, where am I?"

"Oh my, this is more serious than I thought!" Ly cried. "Tily, find some drifting flowers to put him to sleep - we need to take him to Betilla."

"Not so fast - he will stay where he is," said a voice from behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Revealed Secrets

**CHAPTER 1: Revealed Secrets**

"Oh, it's just you Betilla!" sighed Ly. "For a second there, I thought it was..."

"Ly, we all know that there has not been an enemy of this world for many ages, so do not think such foolish things," Betilla replied. "Ly, Tily, take this... thing to the Fairy Glade. I MUST talk to the Magician about this!"

After a few silent seconds, Ly finally snapped, "Well, you heard her! Let's get him to the Fairy Glade!" So the two young fairies set out to the Fairy Glade along with the being while Betilla went to speak with the Magician.

"Well, I don't know what to think of it!" the Magician said after hearing Betilla's news. "Could he possibly be an enemy of this world? I read in the archives that there was such an enemy - limbless and magical - in the past. Most importantly though, who let him loose to roam this world free? He must be dealt with. I want you to keep him at the Fairy Glade... until we do something about him."

"Well, alright... I will do as you say," Betilla replied. She silently walked out of the room and into the long, dark hallway.

"Tily, quit bugging him! He must be tired! Why don't you run along to your dwellings." Ly remarked.

"Ohhhhh... alright," Tily relectantly said, as she walked out of the guest dwellings and into the dark of night, in search of her dwellings.

"She's a spunky one," the being said.

"Yeah," Ly laughed. "Once you get her going, she never stops! Well, I should probably let you sleep. If you need me, I'll be in my dwellings."

"Alright, thanks for everyth-" he started, but she had already left, soon after Tily. So he laid down in the bed provided and drifted to sleep. He never knew that his soon-to-be dream would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Sometimes, The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 2: Sometimes, The Truth Hurts... Unless The Secrets Change It**

When the being went to sleep, he had a surprising dream - full of memories and troubles:

_It must have been night, because the being saw what looked like himself, except much darker. He was standing at two, tall gates. They were so tall, in fact, that he could not see the top of them. He opened the doors, and went through. Inside, it was completely dark, save for the figure of a creature on a stone. He had long arms and a long top hat. The creature spoke, "Look what you have done! Cities are in ruin, families have lost loved ones, and magical beings are losing their power, all because of you!" Images began to form in front of the limbless being of burning homes - still holding families, crying knaaren children, and teensies desperately trying to use their power. "And worst of all," the creature continued," you have helped put me in an eternal sleep, and have brought sadness, destruction, and confusion to the world. When you were created -_

The limbless being woke up, scared and confused.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Comes Surely

Alright... here they are! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile... I actually have been updating on RaymanZone, but haven't really gotten around to doing it here. Hope you guys like!

NOTE: A good chunk has been taken out of Chapter 2. It makes it drasticly shorter, but "adds" to the story if I take it out. Everything will make alot more sense that way. (-)

**Chapter 3: Darkness Comes Surely**

_Where are they? Where could they be?_ The limbless being thought this as he searched through the glade for the two young fairies who had helped him the day before. His dream last night had really taken a toll on him and he needed to tell someone - anyone about it.

All the dwellings looked the same, so the being had to look through the windows of each one to find the fairies. He finally came upon Ly's dwelling. She was washing her face in the water provided.

"Ly? Ly could you -" the young fairy jumped out of surprise as she heard him say that.

"Oh, it's just you," she replied as she turned around around, rather startled.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded her head and she led him to some padded furniture inside, by the window.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to mr about?" she asked.

The being was having second thoughts about telling her his dream. After all, he barely even knew her - how would she react? "Let's just say... well, I don't know if... I mean it was just a dream... and I-" the being wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. It WAS just a dream.

Before he could say anything else, she replied, "It's about your past, isn't it?" The being reluctantly shook is head. She continued on, "I held my past inside myself for a long time, too. Everyday, I would think about it - twas all I could do just to focus on something else. It would torment me in my sleep. I couldn't live like that anymore - I would go crazy. I went to Betilla. I figured she could be trustworthy. After all, she was the one who found me as a young, starving, and homeless child and took me in her care. Once I told her my dark past, I felt so relieved. I didn't worry about it anymore. You should talk to her - I think you'd feel alot better."

"Well, alright," the being replied. "I'll think about it. But I-" he was interrupted by a dark figure at the door. It's yellow, glowing eyes were the only definable features. The rest of his body was hidden by hat and cape. Ly, frightened, started to create a defense orb in her hands to throw at the creature, but with a quick twist of the figure's hand, Ly's orb was diminished and her arms twisted in an unnatural way. She yelped in pain and fainted.

_What kind of creature is this that can cause pain with a simple body movement?_ thought the limbless being. The dark figure snapped his fingers and a large scorpion like creature came into view behind him. The limbless being lost consciousness at the sight of it.


	5. Chapter 4: Held Captive

**Chapter 4: Held Captive**

The limbless being was still in deap sleep, dreaming his troubling dream when Betilla had slipped out of the Glade. She was going to meet with the Magician. She walked for miles and miles in the dark and eery forest, passing many felled trees and evening bugs, chirping along the ground. Once in awhile, there would be a break in the trees, and she would see the light of the planet's two moons. The light gave her comfort, as she walked through the threatening shadows. Every once in ahwile, when she became tired, she would sit on a stump or large rock and rest.

After a long walk, she finally came upon the entrance to the Magician's underground manor. Once she crawled down into the almost completely hidden hole in the ground, she was stopped at a wooden door. It was very dark, so she had to feel along the door for its handle. She said a silent curse when she felt a splinter enter her skin. She tried picking it out, but she knew it was no use - when the splinter was ready, it would eject itself out of her skin. No use in trying now. When she found the handle, she turned it and entered into an even thicker darkness. But she knew where she was. She walked down the long, dark hallway until she came to a door at the end of the hall. She entered it, this time letting light flood into the hallway. In the middle of the room was the Magician, sitting in a large leather chair. Along the walls were thousands and thousands of books ranging from local fiction to ancient archives.

"Sit down Betilla," the Magician stated, breaking the silence.

"I'll stand, thank you," she responded in a harsh tone, entering the room.

"A little feisty tonight, are we?" remarked the Magician.

"Let's just get on with the meeting."

"First off, do you have any news I should be aware of?" the Magician asked.

"An electoon has come to me very recently and given me news of the outside world." Betilla paused, then continued. "An electoon named Elion -"

"Ah yes! Noble Elion of the Adlig tribe," the Magician interrupted. Betilla gave him a glare for interrupting but left it at that and continued.

"Yes, well, Elion was on the Outskirts when he saw Mr. Dark and his army. They are coming into our regions to take over." When she finished, she rested her shoulders - they had been noticably uptight from the surprising news.

"Well then..." the Magician pondered. "I guess it was only a matter of time until he came into our parts - we've been hearing of him from the neighbouring regions for quite some time now. We must tell everyone to take shelter. It is the best I - We can offer," the Magician corrected. "Now we must wait and see what happens." He waited until she nodded her head and continued. "Well, I also have some interesting news... I'm sure you are familiar with the limbless being in your care. From the evidence shown... he is not the same one who has been plauging our world. He's completely harmless."

"But he could still be a threat!" Betilla added.

"Exactly," the Magician concluded. "I have arrange for the limbless being in your care to be... taken care of. Make sure NO ONE, and I mean no one, takes him before my plan hatches, for others may know of his power."

"Alright," Betilla agreed, "I'll do my best. We will meet again." She exited the room, leaving the door open, and walked down the all too familiar long, dark hallway and into the dead of night.

It was dark and the air was thick and humid when the limbless being woke up. It was so dark, that he could not even see his own body. He moved his feet and they made a light scratch across the stone floor. His hands were sore - he could tell he had been dragged a far distance. All he heard was the faint sounds of the evening bugs and then

**KATHUD!**

A large machine roared to life and he heard the sound of many cogs and little metal tools working together to do - who knows what? He looked around, but there was still only shear darkness aroundhim. He shook his hands that were behind his back and heard the rattle of handcuffs around them. Then, the machines just stopped. After a short silence, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The being squinted in hopes of seeing the person coming his way.

The footsteps stopped - he continued looking and saw some sort of lantern being lit. The footsteps proceeded and the light grew. _Could this be a help? A way out?_ But the limbless being's heart sank when he found it was the dark figure who had come to him this morning - or was it yesterday?

"I see you've woken up, my little limbless poppet. Welcome to my humble abode," the figure started. "Please, sit down - Oh! You already are - and with some nifty bracelets at that. One of my own restraint gadgets."

"Who are you?" the being barked.

"Oh! We haven't been acquainted? I thought my attire would have explained myself. I am Mr. Dark. And you are..."

The limbless being blushed, "I - I don't know."

"Oh what a shame!" Mr. Dark barely sympathized. "And what was your little fairy friend's name?"

Ly" The being had forgotten al about her in his own distress. "Ly!" he exclaimed. "What have you done with her?"

"Do not fret - I left her right where her crippled body fell. She's probably getting her wrists taken care of. A shame she doesn't have a name to match her stability. Her parents should have named her 'Weak' or 'Unsure' or even 'Faulty.' I'm surprised your parents never named you," he ridiculed.

"Did you - did you know my parents?" the limbless being asked cautiously.

"I did... and I do." With that comment, Mr. Dark chuckled.

"You're keeping them alive!" the being exclaimed. "Where are they? Tell me now!"

"Now now, let's not get too hast-"

"Tell me NOW!" As the limbless being uttered those powerful words, two red beams shot out of his eyes and struck Mr. Dark's cape, just missing his body.

"Why you conniving little ray man!" Mr. Dark said, surprised at the being. "At this rate, you will NEVER learn more about your parents!" With those last words, Mr. Dark briskly turned around and headed back from where he came from, taking the lantern with him.

The "ray man" sat in utter shock, non-responsive to the darkness and silence engulfing him. As he thought about what had just happened, he faintly recalled a story told to him - by his mother? No matter. The story was about a man who found supernatural strength in a weakening situation. He wondered if that had just happened to him. But the harder he thought, the more he realized that the power had not come supernaturally but had come through his anger. This frightened the being - if he had nearly injured someone by simply getting angry, what could happen if he could harness his ability? Surely pain and suffering would follow.

Realizing the sadness and wickedness he could create, he vowed to never again use his anger-produced abilities to destroy. He decided a new name for himself as a reminder of what would happen if he let his anger control him. He would be called Rayman.


	6. Chapter 5: Warnings

**Chapter 5: Warnings**

Betilla let out a small yawn and fluttered her wings as she rose out of her bed. She got up, and stretched her arms and legs a little bit. She had barely gotten any sleep that night because she had been talking with the Magician... what hey they discussed? She felt it was important. _The limbless being!_ She was supposed to watch over to make sure the Magician's plan followed through! How could she have fallen asleep? Why, she had only planned to rest for a small time, but things had obviously turned horribly wrong. She had lost track of time.

Before she knew it, she was out of her dwelling, treading above the wet grass, covered in the morning's water. She surprised herself with the ambition she had as she went out in search of the being. At first, she went directly to the dwelling in which the being was staying, but when she arrived, she found nothing but some tussled sheets on the bed. She exited, passing many dwellings in a great speed. She knew where she must go next – Ly's dwelling. He could very well be with her. But when she entered through the door, she found only Tily and Ly, sitting on the floor with their backs to the door. At first she didn't notice because she was too focused on finding the lost being, but Tily was wrapping Ly's wrists with a bandage – Ly was hurt.

"Ow! Not that tight!" Ly exclaimed.

"Sorry – I'm doing the best I can do!" Tily retorted.

"Ly, Tily, what has happened? And where is the being?" the girls turned their heads when they heard Betilla's voice behind them.

"Oh, Betilla! I didn't hear you come in!" Tily said standing up, the bandage she was using still in her hands.

"Betilla, will you help me with the bandage?" Ly asked. "Tily's doing a crummy job." Tily stuck out her tongue, but Ly merely rolled her eyes.

Betilla nodded her head, put the worry behind her for a moment, and crouched down next to Ly. As she continued wrapping Ly's wrists she asked, "Ly, where is the being? Was he not with you?"

"He was with me…" Ly responded. "And we had talked. But then something happened – I don't remember what. I-It's all foggy."

Betilla finished wrapping her wrists and got back up. She began looking around the room for any clues of what might have happened. She looked on the bed – nothing. She looked by the window – nothing. She looked on the desk – hold on, what was this?

"Betilla picked up the peculiar envelope on the desk. It was sealed with red wax, with the initials "J.D." engraved on it. "Ly, is this yours?"

Ly got up and looked at it carefully. "I've never seen it before," she responded.

"Let me see! Come on – let me see!" Tily exclaimed, but Betilla was already carefully opening the envelope. Inside, was a letter inside with its edges burnt. She began to read the contents aloud:

"Dear concerned reader, as you may have already discovered, your little limbless friend is gone. I have taken him, for he may prove more valuable to me and my… services. I wouldn't count on seeing him again. After all – you are just fairies. Signed… **_Jasper Dark?_**" Betilla read those last words in horror. She couldn't believe it – Mr. Dark had taken him! How had he known about him? He had barely been in the care of the fairies. She had to do something – but what? What could she do?

"Who's Jasker Barnk?" Tily asked.

"Ly was about to correct her for Betilla's sake, but Betilla had already exited the dwelling, heading off to deal with the problem.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rayman heard footsteps once again. This time, he did not expect for an escape. The footsteps he heard were the same he'd heard before. Soon, the dark room was illuminated as Mr. Dark entered with his lantern. The light cast frightening shadows on the wall.

"Why, hello my little limbless guest –" Mr. Dark started.

"It's Rayman," he said, with a snarl in his voice.

"So you've picked out a name for yourself, have you? I'm not very surprised at your selection. It isn't very original," he criticized. "But no matter. On to the next event of the hour. I suppose you'd like to know a bit more about your parents."

"Rayman's eyes got big and he swallowed hard. He tried not to show his eagerness, but some of it still shown through. "I-I guess I should know, I mean, if you really think you should tell me," he said, his eyes deceivingly trailing off.

"Oh, stop trying to hide you're interest!" he ridiculed. "I'm going to tell you no matter your response – unless, of course, you decide to cook me with your rays." Rayman shook his head, not planning on telling him about his decision. Mr. Dark continued, "Your parents are alive. In my opinion, they have it pretty good."

"But how about in their opinion?" Rayman interjected. He didn't really believe they were ok – why would Mr. Dark have so readily told him about his parents?

"Well, I wouldn't know that, now would I?" Mr. Dark retorted with a forced grin on his face. "The truth is, they want you dead. They've hired me to do the dirty work."

"You're lying! You careless clod! Why would anyone's parents want their own children dead?" Rayman exclaimed. His parents couldn't really want him, could they? "Why would you be so willing to tell me, anyways?"

"Well, I thought you should know – it will add to the agony you feel inside as you die." Mr. Dark said, his yellow eyes glaring at him, mocking him.

"But Rayman refused to believe it. "If you really are supposed to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?"

"Ahem," Mr. Dark stated. "Look down."

Rayman hadn't noticed the murky water at his feet, slowly rising – once and awhile, moving as if containing life. This water held secrets. Secrets kept by dead things.

"I prefer a torturous death instead of an instant kill for my victims," Mr. Dark continued. "Have you seen the water move every now and then?" Rayman was about to shake his head, but Mr. Dark didn't wait for a response. "I couldn't very well let the water have all the fun - there are tiny life forms in there, slowly devising a plan. I like to call them my little pain instruments. They call themselves Argus. They travel in large groups. Before you pass out from lack of air in the water, they latch onto your skin. They are extremely skilled in determining when their victims are ready. Soon, they begin to chew – slow and hard. It WILL be very painful. The gargled screams of my victims have been heard miles and miles away." He paused, and let this sink in for the "Ray Man."

Rayman gulped. He was in shock. He could do nothing. He would die a slow and painful death. He couldn't believe his future had already been so quickly planned – and he didn't even know who he was!

"Well," Mr. Dark finished. "My footwear is getting wet. Sleep tight – don't let the Argus bite!" With that, he briskly left the room, laughing deviously. The room soon became dark, and the laughter faded. Rayman sat motionless as the sound of heavy machinery came about and punctured the deadly silence.


End file.
